Warriors: Starspirit's Destiny
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Discontinued for now. Set content is subject to change. Thank you to those who enjoyed the idea. It should've been a oneshot, but I won't give up on it for too much longer, I hope. I will NOT delete this. Not yet. Not ever. It WILL be finished, someday.
1. Chapter thingy

**Author's note: Hey, it's me again! Except this time, I have a Warriors & Yugioh 5Ds crossover! This is my first crossover, so please, don't be mean! I hope that you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Yugioh 5Ds or Warriors! Now, on with the story! Woooooooo! But . . . I do own **_**my**_** characters!**

* * *

Warriors: Starspirit's Destiny

Chapter 1 In The Beginning

By Starlight Warrior1092

"Come on, Daisyfur. Leave him here. We'll be back." Meowed a dark raven colored tomcat as he walked into the den.

The light brown she-cat that the tomcat was talking to looked up from her nest of moss. Curled up beside her was a small, newborn raven colored kitten with bright gold tabby stripes. The tomcat, her mate, walked over to the side of her nest.

"I can't leave him, Ravenblaze. They will take him, I know that they will!" Daisyfur meowed. "Our only son . . ."

"But if we don't go, Lionstar will . . ." Ravenblaze meowed with worry in his dark blue eyes. "Lionstar will kill our son."

"What?" Daisyfur hissed, careful not to wake up her newborn son. Then Daisyfur sighed, and reluctantly, stood up, leaving her kit all alone in the nest. "To protect our kit, I'll come fight in this stupid war."

"Wait." Meowed Ravenblaze. "He needs a name."

"S-Starkit." Daisyfur meowed. "Our little shooting star."

"Perfect." Ravenblaze meowed, partially covering little Starkit with moss to keep him warm.

Then Ravenblaze led Daisyfur out of the den and over to the group of cats that were prepared to go and join the cats that were already fighting n the war.

"Be safe, my son." Whispered Ravenblaze as he followed Lionstar and his deputy, Darkspirit, out of the camp.

Back in the den, little Starkit lifted his head and called out for his mother.

_Where is my mother? Where is everyone? _Starkit thought, calling out again.

Then Starkit did the thing that no other kit ever did at this age – he opened his eyes! His eyes were a deep indigo blue color, just like his father Ravenblaze's eyes. Starkit looked around and saw that there really was no one there. He unsteadily stood up and started walking over to the outside if the den.

_I'm going to find everyone! _Starkit thought to himself. _I won't stay here by myself. I will find everyone_

In another area of the forest, a light tabby she-cat was walking through the trees, followed by three kittens. One was a golden tomcat, named Goldenkit; another was a ginger tomcat with yellowish stripes, named Crowkit, and the last was a snowy white tomcat, named Snowkit. During the battle with the Clan of Shadows, the three kits had been captured, but now they were being rescued.

"Come on, kits." Meowed the light tabby she-cat.

"I'm coming." Meowed Goldenkit

"Snowkit's not coming!" meowed Crowkit as the younger kitten collapsed to the ground.

The tabby she-cat sighed and padded over to the snowy kitten.

"Rabbitwhisker, I'm tired!" complained Goldenkit

"Shush, Goldenkit! You don't want the Clan of Shadows to capture us, do you?" meowed Rabbitwhisker.

Suddenly, Rabbitwhisker stopped and pricked her ears up. She heard a kit calling for its mother. Rabbitwhisker carefully set Snowkit down in a clump of ferns.

"Stay here." Rabbitwhisker commanded the kittens.

As she raced over to where she had heard the kit's cry, Rabbitwhisker noticed Crowkit was following her.

"Crowkit, I told you to stay back there!" hissed Rabbitwhisker.

"Oh my gosh! A little kitten!" Crowkit mewed, ignoring the hissing Rabbitwhisker as he raced over to the tiny raven colored kitten.

Rabbitwhisker sighed and followed Crowkit. As she neared the kitten, she saw how much it looked like Ravenblaze.

"Little kitten, what's your name?" asked Crowkit.

"He's a newborn, Crowkit. He can't speak yet." Meowed Rabbitwhisker

The raven colored kit looked up, its indigo blue eyes wide. "Star . . . kit."

Rabbitwhisker gasped. What in incredible kitten! Eyes open, _and _it can already speak! How amazing! The kit then sighed and fell over, unconscious.

"Starkit?"Mewed Crowkit happily. "That's a nice name."

Rabbitwhisker picked up Starkit and started walking back towards the other kittens, motioning to Crowkit that he should follow. When they got back to the other kits, Snowkit wobbled and stood up, supported by Goldenkit.

"Who's the kit?" asked Goldenkit.

"Starkit!" meowed Crowkit.

Rabbitwhisker set Starkit on ground for a moment.

"Snowkit," she meowed, "Climb on my shoulders. We have to get you and Starkit to a nursing queen. Crowkit, Goldenkit, follow me."

Rabbitwhisker carried Starkit and Snowkit through the forest with Crowkit and Goldenkit close behind.

"Thornflower!" Rabbitwhisker called to her sister, after putting Starkit down.

A dark tabby she-cat raced out of a make – shift den.

"Is that Ravenblaze and Daisyfur's kit?" Thornflower gasped. "And Crowkit, Snowkit and Goldenkit!"

"Yes. And I must go and find Ravenblaze and Daisyfur and tell them that Starkit is safe." Meowed Rabbitwhisker

"Starkit, eh?" meowed Thornflower, taking the four kittens into the den. "Be back soon!"

"I will, don't worry." Rabbitwhisker meowed, racing off to find Ravenblaze and Daisyfur.

Over at the battle, it was now DominoClan vs. the Clan of Shadows. So far, both clans had lost some cats. Ravenblaze was trying to protect Daisyfur from all of the cats.

_The stone! _The words exploded through Ravenblaze's thoughts. _The Ener-D stone! We never destroyed it yet!_

Ravenblaze searched for the other two cats that had helped him make the stone, Darkspirit and Shadeclaw.

"Darkspirit! Shadeclaw!" Ravenblaze called to his friends. "Daisyfur, follow me!"

Ravenblaze raced out of the battle, followed by Daisyfur, Darkspirit, and Shadeclaw.

"My friends, the stone!" Ravenblaze yowled. "The Ener-D stone! We must destroy it before it destroys the clans!"

The four cats arrived at what looked like an above ground cave. They raced inside to see the Ener-D stone glowing a rainbow of colors even brighter than ever before. Shadeclaw stepped forward, as if he was drawn to the light that radiated from the stone.

"We're too late." Ravenblaze whispered, horrified. Then to Daisyfur, he meowed "Get out of here! Save Starkit."

"I won't leave you!" Daisyfur almost cried. "I will stick by you until the end!"

Just as she said that, a light tabby she-cat raced into the room of the cave.

"Rabbitwhisker?" meowed Ravenblaze.

"Starkit . . . is . . . safe with . . . Thornflower." She gasped

Darkspirit suddenly turned and ran, followed by Shadeclaw.

"No," gasped Ravenblaze

"What?" asked Rabbitwhisker.

"I . . . I love you, Daisyfur." Meowed Ravenblaze.

"Me too." Meowed Daisyfur.

Just as they said that, the Ener-D stone pulsed, releasing a large amount of energy. Then, it glowed purple, blasting out a ray that shattered the ground and blasted right through the center of the battle, destroying everything in its path.

"Daisyfur, I love you!" Ravenblaze yowled as the three of them were engulfed in the purple light.

* * *

**"Well, that's the first chapter! And I know, there are other people with some of the same ideas, but believe me, my ideas are different! I'm giong to-" Starlight meowed, only to be interupted by Starspirit.**

**"Don't tell anything about my story! Make them read on!" Starspirit hissed playfully.**

**So Starlight answered, "Fine! Until next time, please read and review! And check out my other stories too!"**

**"Yes," Starspirit groaned. "The ones that the character that I'm based off isn't a cat, but a twoleg!"**

**Starlight flicked her tail in annoyance. "Sheesh. Yu-"**

**Starspirit meowed quickly, "Don't tell them my twoleg name!"**

**Starlight groaned. "READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! T-T"**


	2. Fighting Duels

**EDIT: It only looks funny in the authors notes because that's as much as I'm changing it. Got it? Thanks to LAWLCLAN, I might add.**

**-x-**

**Starlight Warrior 1092 appears on scene. "Well, I never thought that I would be posting any more of this _ever again_, but, since someone has decided that they like this story, I will continue. And one question for you, why did you like a story that was discontinued?"**

**Starspirit grinned. "Thank you ****Amber Rose 666 for liking this!"**

**Starlight Warrior 1092 laughed, "You didn't want me to discontinue it, did you?"**

**Starspirit, feeling cocky, added, "No way! It's the story about _me!"_**

**Starlight Warrior 1092 sighed, "You're so different from your human counterpart, and if anyone hasn't figured that out yet, it's Yusei."**

**Starspirit, wanting to give spoliers, added, "And Goldenclaw is Jack, and Crowheart is Crow, and Darkstar is Goodwin, and-"**

**Starlight Warrior 1092 cut him off. "Are you going to ruin _every_ surprise?"**

**Starspirit, grinning, replied, "Yes. Starlight Warrior 1092 doesn't own Warriors, _or_ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds! Now read and review people!"**

* * *

Starspirit padded through the silent forest that he called "home". As he walked, he kept his ears pricked for any movement in the bushes, trees and grass. He was heading back to his den, where he was living with some of his friends. His foster mother, Thornflower, lived close by, with some other kits that she was caring for. He had grown up with her and his three adopted brothers, Crowheart, Goldenclaw and Snowtail. Then, after a fight a few moons ago, they all separated. Starspirit was still friends with Crowheart, he saw him sometimes, _rarely_. Goldenclaw had left SatelliteClan in search of something better, and Darkstar, the leader of DominoClan had made him someone, someone other than a SatelliteClan nobody. Goldenclaw was now one of DominoClan's best warriors, and no one knew that he had ever come from the lonely SatelliteClan. And Snowtail had disappeared after their fight; no one currently knew where he was.

Starspirit arrived "home". It was a good sized den, enough for a few cats to live there. A small ginger head popped out of the den.

"Hey Starspirit, you're back!" The small ginger tomcat meowed.

"Hey Gingerpaw," Starspirit laughed.

"Starspirit, everyone's talking about _Goldenclaw_ again!" Gingerpaw went on, "They keep saying that he's the best warrior in DominoClan, and he's been getting challenges for fights, to prove that he's the best."

"If Goldenclaw ever comes back here, _I'll_ show him who the best around here is!" Starspirit grumbled as he padded into the den. He laid down, thinking about what he had said. _I don't mean that, I would love it if Goldenclaw and Snowtail came back_.

"Hey Starspirit!" A thick brown tomcat and a thin gray tomcat meowed. "You're back!"

"Did you know that Goldenclaw's challenging cats to battles?" The brown tomcat meowed.

"Yeah, you should take the challenge!" The gray tomcat meowed.

"Why would I do that?" Starspirit asked.

"Because _he_ challenged _you_," The brown tomcat meowed.

"Dustwhisker, if he wants to challenge _me_, he'll have to come back to SatelliteClan and say it to my face," Starspirit responded.

"Starspirit, you _know_ that he's not coming back here," The gray tomcat meowed.

"I know, Duskpelt," Starspirit meowed. "But he's one of the closest things to family I have."

"Yeah, but _forget_ about him!" Duskpelt meowed. "You _can't_ change the past, no matter how much you want to!"

"I _know_ that!" Starspirit hissed. And then calmer he meowed, "But sometimes you really wish you could."

Starspirit headed to the back of the den and laid down. _Why did we have to split up? We were as close as any brothers could be!_ Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the entrance to the den.

"Come on out! Gingerpaw, we _know_ you crossed the border!" A sharp meow came from outside.

_Slushscar!_ Starspirit jumped up. He raced back over to his friends.

"You guys get out the secret exit, okay? I'm going to lead them off of your trail!" Starspirit meowed.

"But Starspirit, what if they catch you?" Dustwhisker meowed.

"They won't," Starspirit meowed. "And if they do, we'll _fight_. Now run!"

Starspirit watched his friends race out the secret exit. Then he headed out the front.

"Slushscar, you'll _never_ take Gingerpaw!" Starspirit hissed at the DominoClan cat. He was one of the cats that "kept the peace" in SatelliteClan. _Right, like they could ever help us!_ "Take me if you want, but only for a price!"

"And what's that?" Slushscar hissed.

"If I beat you in a duel, you leave Gingerpaw and everyone alone, and I go free," Starspirit meowed. "And if _you_ somehow end up winning, then you can take me back with you, and Gingerpaw stays free."

"Why should that _runt_ get to be free if I beat you?" Slushscar hissed.

"I'll tell them that you beat me _badly_ in the duel, and I couldn't get away from your power. What's the use of bragging about catching an apprentice, when you can say that you caught the cat that _no one_ has been able to catch?" Starspirit asked.

"Fine," Slushscar meowed. "But I _will_ beat you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Starspirit hissed, leaping at the DominoClan cat, claws extended.

Starspirit clawed at his enemy's side, blood sprayed the ground. Slushscar yowled in fury, before turning any clawing at Starspirit's ears. Slushscar's claws connected with Starspirit's ears, cutting them. Starspirit felt the blood drip down into his face. Starspirit growled and leaped at Slushscar again, clawing at his legs. He clawed at his legs and then jumped out of the way as Slushscar tried to bite at his throat. Starspirit jumped at Slushscar, bowling him over and bringing them both into closer combat. Starspirit dug his claws into Slushscar's side, feeling the blood start to flow. _I don't want to kill him._ Starspirit let go before he did any _serious_ damage. But Slushscar wasn't the same. He _wanted_ to _kill_ Starspirit, either that or capture him. Starspirit struggled underneath Slushscar's grip as he tried to throw the larger cat off. Slushscar didn't move, and he dug his claws down into Starspirit's throat. Before Slushscar could _really_ hurt him, a scratch on the neck couldn't kill, Starspirit threw Slushscar off of him and Slushscar was thrown against a tree. Starspirit started racing in the opposite direction that his friends had gone. Just as he hoped, Slushscar followed him. _Almost there, I have to get as far away as I can!_ Starspirit leaped over a tree stump, but before he reached the ground, Slushscar landed on top of him. Slushscar's claws sunk into Starspirit's back, causing the black and gold cat to hiss in pain. Starspirit clawed back, pushing Slushscar into some brambles. Slushscar leaped at him after freeing himself from the brambles. He landed straight on top of Starspirit, crushing him down onto the ground.

"Goodbye, Starspirit!" Slushscar hissed, lifting his claws to cut at Starspirit's throat.

* * *

**Starlight Warrior 1092, turning to the readers, meowed, "So, how was that?"**

**Starspirit, furious with his writer, asked, "Do I die?"**

**Starlight Warrior 1092 smirked. "Find out later!"**

**Starspirit, looking scared, wailed, "I don't want to die!"**

**Starlight Warrior 1092 laughed evilly in responce. "Please review, people, to keep Starspirit alive!"**

**Starspirit, with fright in his eyes, added, "Review for the sake of my _life!"_**

**_LAST TIME I;M EVER WRITING LIKE THAT AGAIN. IT WAS FUN FOR A DAY, AND THEN I GOT BORED OF IT AND FORGOT THAT I NEVER CHANGED IT. SORRY!_**


End file.
